


A Moment In The Cold

by frostedpuffs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, F/M, small drabble thingie for tumblr, theyre marrieeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs/pseuds/frostedpuffs
Summary: Chat Noir cannot believe his Lady married Adrien Agreste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so im like... really tired  
> and didnt expect to write today  
> and probably should be working on Broken Hearts Club or It's Only A Name  
> but heres this. domestic fluffy thing

“Ladybug,” Chat Noir said as he let out a sigh and leaned back against the cracking brick of an aged building. They were up above the streets, taking a moment’s rest from patrol to warm up after a run through the cold. The air outside was brisk, and with each breath that blew past their lips came a cloud of frost which reminded them that soon they would need to head home. “I can’t believe you're in love with Adrien Agreste.”

A snort rose from beside him. Green eyes met blue, and Ladybug’s pink lips twitched upwards into a small, curious grin. “Of course I am,” She laughed, “that’s why I married him.”

Chat found it hard to repress his giggles, deciding to discretely cover his mouth with his hand so that his partner wouldn’t catch sight of his dopey smile. “I’m in shock, my Lady. And here I was with the impression that you liked bad boys.”

Ladybug burst into laughter as he gestured to himself. “You, a bad boy? Oh, please.” Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and gave him a gentle shove on the shoulder, cheeks flushing from something other than the weather. “Just yesterday you cried when holding kittens at the shelter because we couldn’t take all twelve of them home.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Chat replied with a shrug. He crossed his arms, unable to hide the smirk that split his face. “That wasn’t me.”

“Oh, excuse me,” Ladybug snorted, “it seems I have you confused with my husband.”

Chuckling, Chat wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling a gentle warmth blossom within his chest as she pressed herself up against his side. She was toasty and soft; it took all of his self control not to wrap her up in a huge hug and cuddle her right there, just for the sake of her closeness (and body heat.) 

“He seems like a nice guy,” Chat said after a moment. He pressed a kiss to the top of his Lady’s head and nuzzled his face into her hair, taking note that she must have used some of his shampoo rather than her usual strawberry-scented kind. Had she run out? The store wasn’t far, he could pick her up a new bottle on the way home if needed.

Ladybug nodded. “Oh, he is. He’s kind, and selfless, and the sweetest person I’ve ever met.” She paused to rest her head atop his shoulder, fingers entwining with his own and giving his hand a squeeze. “He’s my best friend.”

Her words made Chat feel positively giddy. With a quiet laugh, he pulled his wife into his lap and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, burying his head within the crook of her neck and smiling at how warm her skin felt against his own. She responded by returning the hug, a small giggle rising up from her chest as she rubbed a hand up and down his back. 

Had Chat not been so cold, it might’ve made him purr.

“Well, I’m glad you married this guy,” He whispered, “you seem really happy with him.”

Ladybug hummed. “I am. Very happy. Except, there’s just one thing...”

Confused, Chat’s ears perked up at her statement. Had he been doing something wrong, and if he had, why hadn’t she mentioned it before? “What is it?”

With a muffled snort, Ladybug pulled back from their embrace to gaze at him, mirth sparkling in her eyes. “He has an _awful_  sense of humor!”

Chat guffawed, trying his best to act at least a little offended. “Aww, Mari, come on! That’s so unfair! My jokes are _purr_ fect!”

“Moment ruined,” Ladybug said, voice shaky with laughter. “That pun spoiled it. And to think that I was going to kiss you!”

Chat looked at his partner with a fond smile and, after a moment of deliberation, squeezed her in his hold and peppered her freckled face with plenty of little kisses. She squealed in response and kicked her back legs, body squirming to get free of his affections.

She was absolutely adorable.

“Adrien!” She groaned, although her smile told him she was anything but disgusted by his lips. “Oh my g- stop- that tickles!”

“As my Lady wishes.” Pulling away from her face, Chat let her free, grinning as she sat down next to him with her legs dangling over the edge of the roof.

Ladybug huffed and crossed her arms. “Why did I marry you, again?”

“Simple,” Chat said as he bumped her shoulder with his own. “We love each other. That’s why I married you, after all. That and many more reasons.”

“And some those reasons are?”

“Well, for one, you’re the only person who can tolerate my puns.”

Ladybug met his eyes with a smile. “Sometimes they’re funny.”

"Only sometimes, huh?”

A crisp breeze blew past them, chilling the pair straight to the bones and causing them to shiver, arms wrapping around themselves in an attempt of protection from the freezing wind. It was getting later, and they were quite high up; it was no wonder why it was so icy, especially in December.

“Time to go home,” Chat said, “it’s too cold.”

Ladybug nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling them up so they both stood. “We should make something warm for dinner tonight.”

Chat hummed in approval and pulled his baton from behind his back. He extended it, green eyes watching the city they protected with appreciation.

A warm dinner sounded nice. Maybe some soup, or pasta of sorts?

Whatever it may be, Chat didn’t care. It was far too chilly to stay outside, and he did look forward to cooking dinner with his wife—his Mari. “You know what else sounds good?”

“Hmm?”

“Hot cocoa and a movie, with that heated blanket your mom gave us.”

“Ooh.” Ladybug’s eyes lit up at the idea. “Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

Smiling, Chat leaned over to place his lips upon her cheek before whispering into her ear, “First one home gets extra marshmallows.”

Ladybug’s placed a hand onto her hip, clearly accepting the challenge. Smirking, she leaped across the alleyway with a whizz of her yo-yo, and Chat followed closely behind, tail whipping in the breeze and face alight with pure affection for his Lady.

From below, Parisians could only watch as the city’s beloved superheroes chased each other across the rooftops and filled the air with laughter, letting those who happened to see them know that they were undeniably happy, and _undeniably_  in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://frostedpuffs.tumblr.com) for more drabbles and art!


End file.
